


Unexpected

by Medstudent20



Category: Study Series - Maria V. Snyder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medstudent20/pseuds/Medstudent20
Summary: Unexpected things happens to us all in our life. This is the instant when the Commander Ambrose of Ixia falls in a very unexpected situation... falling in love with a woman. Post fire study





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ambrose POV

 

It was the hot season in Ixia. Commander Ambrose has finally got his long awaited vacation of two weeks. This was the customary annual leave he took once in a year to enjoy a few days in his beach house in MD 8. After all the fiasco of this year, was the worst he had to handle after he had to face after taking over Ixia. Now that the Fire Warper’s are finally eliminated (didn’t I predict that magic was more harm than good?) everything was back to normal again, well almost everything. After Yelena had informed me about my mother’s soul in my body, I thought it was time to let her soul rest. With Yelena’s help, I released her to the sky. Now it’s only me Ambrose stuck in this body. Guess that Ambassador Signe won’t be putting up an appearance again soon…..

 

Looking out of my beach house, I made a cup of tea and went to stand in the patio. The morning sun caused the Sunset Ocean to glisten in a bluish splendor. I could see the fisherman returning back to land from their long haul in the sea.Leaning against the post and sipping my tea slowly, I went back to reminisce the last few weeks, shuddering involuntarily thinking about the paperwork that followed the incident…It was hard to convince Valek to go on vacation without guards. But he was very sure there are a few of Valek’s cops stationed around this area in civilian clothing. Even after all this time he cannot help but to feel constricted with the guards following everywhere he went. However it was a part he had to embrace with his position, and Valek was basically looking out for me both as the head of security and as a friend. After all he was thankful for Valek and his ex- food taster now Liaisons Yelena for saving both Ixia and Sitia from all that occurred in the past year.

 

I couldn’t help but to smirk to myself whenever I recalled how Valek moped around the castle for weeks following Yelena’s departure to Sitia. Throwing himself into work during the day and carving all night long (the damn noise was so loud I could hear it all the way up to my apartments, even I lost sleep because of it). Who would have thought that the greatest assassin of Ixia would be brought down low by a woman nearly half his age (who was also a magician). Valek acted more like a lovesick puppy nowadays and I loved to tease him about the “interesting developments”. All I got back in reply was “One day you will also know what it feels like , Sir. Mark my words.”

 

Ambrose shook his head to get rid of that thought. It was a childish notion, even a bit naïve to think that, the Commander of Ixia would ever fall for a woman. In all his life he was content on being who he was and being single. Though looking back now, he couldn’t help but to feel a small tingle of loneliness whenever he thought about the loving looks Valek and Yelena shared before him prior to her departure to Sitia. Shaking himself out of the depressing thoughts so early in the morning, he looked out to the ocean again. The fisherman had finished unloading their wares and had begun their way towards the markets. The beach was coming back to its’ usual silence.

 

His beach house was strategically built well hidden upon a cliff away from the main hubbub and from the view of the people below. Only a few knew about the house and how to enter it. At least here he could take a few days off away from all the paperwork and meetings. He couldn’t help but think about all the work piled up when he returns back…. The sun had climbed up higher in the sky and the water started to look more inviting. Even though he had arrived the previous night feeling fresh, now he was actually feeling the aches of the journey. Willing himself to not to give into the temptation of going back to bed, he finished his tea and went to change into a pair of swimming trunks and hit the beach for a swim, before the sun becomes too scorching and harsh.   


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra POV

 

_“Curse you Valek! Why am I even your cousin?”_ Alexandra thought to herself. Being the cousin of the most infamous person/ assassin of both Ixia and Sitia together can itself be a huge pain, but also being an assassin herself has multiplied the pressure she put on herself just to keep her damned reputation crystal clear. Killing runs in the family I guess…

 

After the fiasco of last year, Valek has finally decided to appoint second-in-commands for his vast network of intelligence service, so that he could get a thorough report for everything that happens in both Ixia and Sitia. Finally, somebody talked some sense into that idiot. If the rumors are true, we all have to thank his heart mate Yelena (whom I have not met yet, Valek is hoarding her up like a dragon) for convincing him. Even though Valek was good at acquiring intelligence, his forte is assassination. However, I was the best agent for sneaking and sleuthing, hence I was given the position as second-in-command for the intelligence networking in Sitia. I was given this position a month ago and everything was running smoothly as a well-oiled machine, even though I was one of the youngest cops in his network (I am only one and twenty).The job came with many perks (reporting to Valek everyday was not one of them) and I am proud of where I stand after my hard work of the past six was being finally paid off (after I had to literally claw my way up the ladder).

 

My thoughts once again return back to Valek. I smirked to myself. I had just come back to Castletown after from acquiring some information from the Krystal clan; I got a message from Valek regarding my post and that he wished to see me. Eager to meet my favourite and only cousin, I hurried to his office and got the surprise that any man in Ixia would have sold his soul to the Devil itself to see for himself, my dearest cousin, the most feared assassin of Ixia and Sitia looking like a dreadfully lost, lovesick puppy. I did get to the bottom of the mystery and since then, I relentlessly teased and tormented him about Yelena. One part of me was actually very happy that Valek finally found someone to truly love. Not many in our line of work get that chance. The other part of me envies their relationship, for I too yearn to have a life like theirs, to love someone truly without hiding my true self. I guess it’s a young girls’ dream that will never be fulfilled…

 

Now I was on my first mission after receiving this post. Making my way to MD-8 on foot, to guard the Commander who was on his annual vacation to the beach of all the places…. He had left a day earlier and a few guards followed him and even more were positioned around his beach house in normal uniforms (Valek assured me of this, he had personally handed me this mission). I was supposed to leave on the very same day the Commander left for MD-8, however I was delayed due to… an altercation (some idiot mixed up a few messages, that caused unwanted panic and my presence was required before everything went haywire).

 

Now that all was sorted out, I trudged my way to MD-8. The first leg of the journey made me to take shortcuts through the Snake forest due to the delay, to finally reach the main road to MD-8 a few minutes after sunrise. This was a total undercover operation without even the Commander not knowing I was there, well he doesn’t know me anyways (we didn’t get a formal introduction due to our hectic schedules).

 

_Guess I could turn this into my summer vacation too. After all I had quite a busy month_ , I had thought to myself earlier in the day. But now the heat was starting to stifle me as the sun rose higher in the sky. Sweat was pouring down by back and I was getting thirstier by the minute. My inner self now wishes to turn immediately back to the Castle, where it was much, much cooler than this. _Urrgh…. I hate this_ , I thought to myself. This must be Valek’s sick way of punishing me for all those teasing. Though I have to give him the credit, he really knows how to make a person to feel truly sorry for himself. Ah well, guess I just need to endure this and focus on not getting a tan, as I loved my pale, alabaster skin which was free of freckles. Yes, even assassins can be vain. I know that Valek is. The worst part was I just remembered that I didn’t bring my sun protecting lotion. Guess I will be getting that tan after all. I will kill Valek for this. Why couldn’t he send one of his underlings to babysit the Commander? Why does it always have to be me? Wiping the sweat off my brow, I squinted my eyes, to look as far as I could in this sweltering day; I spotted a strip of blue in the horizon. Finally, the sea was in sight. Renewed with energy, I walk towards the small town. MD-8, here I come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys would love the second chapter too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. Medstudent20


End file.
